A self-balancing vehicle can detect changes in its posture by a built-in gyroscope and acceleration sensor, and can adjust a driving motor accordingly by a servo management system to balance the vehicle. The self-balancing vehicle can be, for example, a two-wheel vehicle, such as a self-balancing scooter, or a one-wheel vehicle, such as a self-balancing unicycle.